A conventional golf putting practice or training device includes a sloping base covered with a mat made of artificial grass having a ball hole recessed in a rear portion of the base so that a golf player may practice a putting stroke by rolling a golf ball along a sloping surface of the mat formed on the sloping base until rolling into the ball hole.
However, such a conventional putting practice device is made as a fixed type and can not be optionally adjusted for variating a sloping angle or sloping direction of the mat and the sloping base. It is therefore difficult to simulate an actual golf course such as to imitate an irregular, inclined, or corrugated surfaces met in a putting green, thereby lacking of playing interest and training efficiency.
It is therefore expected to disclose a putting practice device which is adjustable for optically changing a sloping angle of a sloping board adapted for practicing a putting stroke by a golf player or trainee.